


走向联邦12.13

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	走向联邦12.13

12

佐助抹去额角流下的血迹与脸上的尘土，收起高斯枪。谨慎的环视四周，除开被自己击杀的6位哨兵与4位向导，其余数十名普通士兵只是重伤晕倒在地。

 

在战场上哨兵与向导出于力量悬殊，是不会刻意击杀普通士兵的。（当然战斗的时候会经常不小心杀了普通士兵的。）

 

见不远处的阿斯玛朝自己点了点头，佐助微微颔首通过通讯器向总部报告战况，“报告将军，Z号战线已结束战斗，敌方已撤退，我方准备返航。”他呼出一口气，稍稍松懈了一下绷紧的神经，拍了拍身旁因陀罗的脑袋向飞行器走去，“准备回去了。”

“小心！”

佐助回头，一只精神力化成的箭矢距离自己半米不到处被另一股强劲的精神力弹开。随后向自己发动攻击的向导被机甲发射出的电磁炮一击爆头。

 

“年轻人，不要放松警惕啊！”从机甲的控制舱舱门探出一个西瓜头脑袋。

“谢谢，凯上校。”佐助望向那位死去的哨兵，露出疑惑又惊愕的神情。

 

飞行器内，佐助皱着眉，手指在水杯的杯壁上不停地摩挲。

凯注意到了佐助的异样，“你是不是在奇怪那个袭击你的向导？”

“是的，我没感知到对方任何的向导信息素，他好像是个普通人，但却拥有向导能力。”

一旁的阿斯玛听到佐助的疑惑，点头附和道，“我也没有感知到任何信息素。”

 

凯在光屏上迅速的翻找着什么，不一会几行资料显示在屏幕中央，“这是其他战线遇到的几则同样的案例，都是一些没有任何信息素的普通人却拥有向导或哨兵的能力。一是总部还没有断定其中的原因，二是案例极少，因此暂时没有向帝国报告。”

 

“基因突变？新型的哨兵向导？”

“不。”阿斯玛打断了佐助的猜想，“我曾经无意间听到父亲和母亲的对话...”沉默了一会，缓缓开口，“普通人通过药物强行觉醒成哨兵或向导是没有信息素的。”

“阿斯玛上校，您的父亲？猿飞日斩？”

猿飞日斩是在第三次宇宙大战中牺牲的大将。

阿斯玛习惯性的掏出烟盒，才想起飞行器内禁止吸烟，苦笑了一下收起烟盒，点头算是默认。

佐助继续追问道，“这种药物以前就存在过？”

“那时我也还小，只是听到一些传言，皇室派人将药物与研发药物的人一起‘销毁’了，后来关于这事件的信息得到了封锁，我们这一辈基本没人知道这个事件，你们这一辈根本不可能有人知道的。”

 

凯从座位上跳起来，双手叉腰，“管他什么药物不药物的，只要我们执着于青春的修行，必定没有人会是我们的对手！”突然指向佐助，“你什么时候可以熟练的驾驶机甲，我一个向导又要协助和疏导两个A+等级哨兵又要驾驶机甲！”

 

佐助有些无奈，这完全是无理取闹的要求，驾驶机甲什么的都是专业的机甲驾驶员，通常是没有哨向能力但操作意识极强的普通人。

“嗯——？”凯的鼻腔中发出一声带有疑问的冗长拖音，不满道，“青春的精髓在于全面发展！”

“是，凯上校。”佐助内心叹了口气，难道探知别人脑内的想法是向导们的通病么？

“辛苦你了，凯，去休息舱休息吧，到了总部喊你。”阿斯玛起身拍拍凯的肩膀。

 

凯收起夸张的面部表情，瞥了一眼佐助，这孩子因为A+等级的哨兵能力在新兵里没有向导有能力可以控制和疏导他，才分配给了自己，与自己和阿斯玛并肩作战。然而，凯明白的知道，佐助的哨兵能力在A+之上。

见凯走进休息舱，阿斯玛歪了歪脖子示意佐助跟上自己。

 

两人来到飞行器的暗舱，阿斯玛环顾四周确认没有任何监控和监听设备，才放心的缓缓开口，“外头一致的传言是第三次宇宙大战时，木叶因哨向数量不足，决定研发强行觉醒哨向能力的药剂，战后王室担心掌握这项技术的人会篡谋夺位，私下将掌握这项技术的人员全部暗杀了。但实则有人在借刀杀人。”阿斯玛的手紧紧攥着胸口的衣襟，想再说些什么却犹豫了。

 

佐助深呼吸一口气，等待阿斯玛继续说下去。然而阿斯玛注视了一会佐助，最终选择缄默不语。

“阿斯玛上校，您认识真正的幕后主使？”

阿斯玛没有给肯定或否定的答案，话锋一转，“皇室只是下达命令‘严禁出产此类药物，掌握技术的人员的研究工作将终身受到监控’，可惜敕书还未下达便被掐死在摇篮里。25年前皇室没有实权，空为一具傀儡，不得不被幕后主使所利用啊。”

 

佐助的表情瞬间闪过一丝惊诧，阿斯玛是内阁的人怎么会替皇室讲话？佐助一时间想起一个月前他去军械库无意间撞见阿斯玛和带土中将间的一个令人莫测扑朔迷离的眼神交流。还有，父亲偶尔会和夕阳红私下见面，而夕阳红是阿斯玛的爱人，那必定是阿斯玛通过夕阳红向父亲传达某些讯息。

 

不禁陷入了深思，夕阳红是中立派，但她的爱人是内阁的人，那她自然而然会倾向于内阁。静音是皇室的人，照理来说鸣人应该被分配在在静音的班级。然而鸣人被分配到了夕阳红的班级，是内阁想通过夕阳红获取鸣人的行踪，还是皇室将计就计让鸣人在夕阳红的班级就读，制造某种表面的假象。

佐助最终得出结论，“您是？”

阿斯玛将食指抵在自己的唇边，做出一个禁语的动作，朝佐助意味深长的笑了笑。

「没错，阿斯玛是皇室在内阁的卧底」，佐助几乎能听到自己心脏加快跳动的节拍。这么一来，他疑惑已久的夕阳红会和自己父亲见面的事情也就说的通了。

 

“现在在莱西之星的高层将领里，你看到的不代表你知道的，你无法猜测谁到底是谁，注意你自己的言行。还有你父亲先前托我在暗中关照你，这也是你分配到我这里作战的原因。”

“是，阿斯玛上校。”佐助朝阿斯玛行了一个军礼。

估摸着阿斯玛离开暗舱走远后，佐助平复了一下心情才慢慢离开暗藏。当他走出暗舱，飞行器过道内的通风口排出的风打在他身上时，一阵阴森的凉意窜上脊背，才惊觉自己早已出了一身的冷汗。

 

佐助回到休息舱，从枕头下拿出临走时鼬转交给自己的相册，慢慢翻阅起来。用手指戳戳相片中人儿婴儿肥的脸颊，又抚摸过人儿碧蓝的眼睛，待看够了，用纸巾把相册上留下的指纹痕迹擦拭干净，才收起相册，重放回枕头底下。

 

13

开阔的沙地上弥漫着滚滚硝烟，鸣人躲闪着迎面而来的弹火，同时伸出精神触手，分化出精神触丝协助己方的哨兵感知前方的敌情进行反击。阿修罗以极快的速度游走于哨兵之间，散发出缓解哨兵因高强度战斗感官施加给精神壁垒的压力。

 

敌方的向导不停地发出精神误导，这让鸣人暴躁的想要提枪冲到他们面前将他们个个爆头，但他压抑住自己的冲动告诉自己他是个向导，要站在哨兵的身后。

 

敌方的攻势越发猛烈，鸣人不得不在协助己方哨兵之余自己也加入战斗。眼尾渐渐泛起红晕，这意味着鸣人运用了大量精神力，两秒过后，只见上百条精神力实体化的细蛇冲出己方最外缘防御线直冲向敌方。他顾不得自己的精神触丝能够照顾到己方的每一位哨兵，他只想快点结束战斗。

 

就在鸣人打算速战速决时，训练实景瞬间消失。

大蛇丸黑着脸走进训练室，“你在干嘛？”

“我...”鸣人低头，他知道自己的毛病又犯了。

“你的精神触丝连己方的哨兵都不能全面覆盖到，你当什么向导？”

“哨兵数量太多，我顾不过来。而且对面攻势那么猛，我想快些结束战斗。再说...”鸣人抬眼见大蛇丸转身去主控屏上分析刚才的演习数据，用自己才能听到的声音喃喃道，“再说那些哨兵的战斗力还不如我。”

大蛇丸将之前的演习数据全部调了出来，“你这种状态完全无法上战场，你没有身为一个向导的觉悟，每一次在战斗最激烈的时候你都会抛弃你的哨兵。”

“我没有！你给我加入的哨兵数量太多了，在战场上哨兵不都有自己的向导吗？而且不都是绑定的哨向一起作战的吗？”

 

大蛇丸的黑蟒在阿修罗四周绕了一圈，发出不耐烦的嘶嘶声，阿修罗则耷拉着蛇头，像个犯错的小孩一般。

 

“哨向数量本就不平等，以前宇宙大战时一个向导控制几十个哨兵的案例多得是，你的祖宗漩涡水户据说一个人可以控制一百个哨兵，你的精神脉络结构和她一样，你现在协助10个就不行了？”大蛇丸从椅子上起身，朝鸣人阴森一笑，“还有谁和你说战场上都是绑定的哨向一起作战的？和你小情人一起作战的阿斯玛，人家绑定的向导就是你的班主任。即使现在哨向数量充足的情况下，你的小情人和阿斯玛战斗时也是共用一个向导。”

 

鸣人不知自己是理亏的说不出话还是听到大蛇丸左一句小情人右一句小情人的臊到说不出话。

大蛇丸瞥了一眼脸红到脖子根的鸣人，内心一阵暗爽，“好了，和你多说也没用。这两天停止演习训练，你回去多反思反思。我正好有私事外出两天。”

 

走出训练室鸣人将缠在身上的阿修罗一把扯了下来，好似要把刚才在大蛇丸那受到的气撒到自己的精神体上，“就你怂，大蛇丸一训人你不是耷拉个脑袋就是缠在我身上。”

 

阿修罗不满的用头顶了鸣人两下，他怂怎么能怪他呢？精神体的举止不是反映了主人的真实内心嘛！

 

3号训练室内，一只优雅的鹤舒展双翅在半空盘旋一圈落在一头公鹿身旁。

“鹿丸，麻烦你用精神触丝协助空彦感知敌方的方位，然后它会在距离敌方400米处布下防御感知网，这样我可以精准的进行攻击。”

 

“OK，我们再来一次，刚才空彦飞的太快，我没跟上。”鹿丸朝宁次抱歉一笑。

“没事，慢慢来。”宁次回头安慰鹿丸道，随即进入了战斗状态。

 

“原来宁次的精神系是防御类型的，和佐助的不一样呢。”鸣人本是来找鹿丸谈心的，看到对方正在训练也没去打扰，干脆坐在训练室外通过监控屏观看起来。

 

监控屏内宁次和鹿丸的配合并非百分百的完美，但非常默契。鹿丸用精神触丝协助宁次的同时还分析着整个战局，随时通知对方何时防守，何时进攻。

 

鸣人观看了一会心里又一阵空荡荡，他还没和佐助配合过呢。忍不住在内心幻想了一下自己和佐助配合的场面，因陀罗和阿修罗都是攻击型精神系，特别是因陀罗如果张开它那血盆大口一声嘶吼，敌方岂不是要吓的尿裤子了。

 

“鸣人你在啊，怎么笑的傻（XX）逼兮兮的。”鹿丸走出训练室看到鸣人坐在监控屏前。

“啊,哈哈。鹿丸，宁次你们结束训练啦？”

“训练一下午了。”

“王子殿下，下午好。”宁次不似鹿丸对鸣人嘻嘻哈哈的态度，正经的和鸣人打起招呼。

“不要这样称呼我的说，大家都是同学，哈哈。”

鹿丸在一旁噗嗤一声笑了出来，宁次真是什么时候都一本正经的模样。

“我先走了，你们忙。”

“再见，明天还是老时间训练。”鹿丸目送宁次离开，低头理了理自己的单衣，拿过外套披上，“大蛇丸今天怎么这么早放你走了？”

 

“他这两天有事都不在了。”鸣人跟在鹿丸身后一起离开，“他对我的训练一直不满意，我知道自己做的不好，但我不知道为什么改不掉。”

“怎么了？”

“我控制不住自己去主动进攻对方，然后就疏忽了对哨兵的协助。”

 

“你的精神体实体化起来超级厉害的，怎么说你也抵得上半个哨兵呢，冲在前面完全没问题呀。”

鸣人听出鹿丸在讽刺自己，叹了口气，“我不是想冲在前面，就觉得...倒也不是我自大，总觉的不放心那些哨兵在前面战斗，还不如我自己去打，怎么说呢，就是我站在他们身后，我感觉不到哨兵所特有的那种气场，带给向导的安全感。身为一个向导会有这样的想法很可笑吧，我没和大蛇丸说过。”

 

“如果是佐助，会给你所谓的安全感么？”

 

“什...什么鬼，关佐助什么事啊，我认真和你说话呢，你别开我玩笑了。”鸣人听到佐助，脸又刷的一下红透了。

 

鹿丸停下步伐，转头一脸认真，“我没在开玩笑，你被你的感情左右了。你在训练时下意识将那些哨兵和佐助做比较，你总会想‘旁边要是佐助，战况一定会比现在好很多。’你不信任和你配合的哨兵。但鸣人，你要知道，战场上都是抛开儿女私情的，军队分配你和谁配合你就得和谁配合。因为很多绑定的哨向，他们的等级是不平衡的。比如一个C级向导和一个A级哨兵相爱绑定后，他们在战场上还是不能一起战斗的。你所要做的，是信任你的战友，而不是要求你的战友和谁谁谁一样强大。如果你冲在哨兵前面上，这会让哨兵的自尊心大受打击，万一你有什么不测，和你配合的哨兵会因为没能保护住向导而陷入一生的自责。”

 

鹿丸的话宛如一个个飞镖，精准落的在鸣人内心真实想法的靶心之上。

见鸣人陷入缄默，鹿丸觉得自己说话严重了些，恢复了平时慵懒的语气安慰道，“我知道佐助背着你做出这么大的决定不告诉你让你很难过，你们分开这么久你也很想他。”

鸣人抬手揩了揩鼻子，深吸了一口气，“你说得对，是我没有控制好自己的感情。”

鹿丸带鸣人进到学院附近的咖啡店内，天色有点晚，学生们大都已经回家，咖啡店内人不多。两人找了个角落坐了下来。

“你爸爸会告诉你莱西之星前线的情况么？”鹿丸在光屏上快速的浏览，点了两杯咖啡和两个三明治。瞟了一眼身旁仍旧郁郁不乐的鸣人，“刚才我说话严重了，今天我请你。”

“我爸不和我说这些。”

“我爸是这次的总指挥，我说些你想听，爱听的？”

 

鸣人总算打起了一些精神，眨巴着眼睛望着鹿丸，小鸡啄米般的点头。

“咳咳，我爸说佐助的哨兵等级在A+之上，一般向导无法和他配合，现在和阿斯玛上校还有凯上校一起配合作战。还有你家那位因为良好表现已经从普通士兵晋升到中士了。”

 

“今天听大蛇丸说了，佐助和阿斯玛上校还有凯上校一起作战。”鸣人撕开糖包，“凯上校是不是那个长的比哨兵还要狂野的向导？”

鹿丸一口咖啡差点喷出来，“哈哈哈，是的，是的，就是那个。”

“哦...”

“一般向导长的娘们似的，有的比娘们还好看，你怕佐助移情别恋了？这下可以放心了，佐助绝对看不上凯上校那样的向导，我指单从外貌上。”

“佐助才不会！佐助的性格很专一的。”鸣人把三明治里的蔬菜挑了出来，小声道，“我长得挺帅的，他不会看上别人的长相的。”

鹿丸挥动手掌扇散四周的空气，“行了行了，收起你那恋爱的酸臭味，我都不能呼吸了。”

TBC


End file.
